The ability for a device to determine its own location is becoming useful in providing the user of the device with location based content. Some devices may use a global positioning system (GPS) signal to determine its location, but such signals may not be available indoors. Computing devices can determine their location using a variety of signals such as cellular tower signals and GPS signals. Sometimes signals from external sources such as cellular towers and GPS satellites are unavailable due to a variety of reasons such as interference, weather, buildings, and insufficient signal coverage. Therefore, there remains a need to determine a location of a device when certain radio signals are not available.